


Breaking Through

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Sentinel amongst the Spooks [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam needs to get through to Lucas, but it doesn't look as though it will be easy.





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's What If "Sentinel/Guide" challenge

Harry had decided it was no longer wise for Lucas to be on the Grid until he had regained some mastery over his senses.  He’d therefore sent him to a unit where the stimuli could be limited and re-introduced gradually.  Although Adam had begun to make tentative contact with Lucas as his potential guide, Harry had not been prepared to allow him to devote the necessary time at this juncture, saying that once Lucas was ready they could begin to work together.

However, following an urgent telephone call, Adam was now entering the unit.

“Thank goodness you came so quickly,” the orderly meeting him said.  “Mr North is not coping well, and we need you to calm him down.”

The orderly led Adam down a corridor.  Adam could hear Lucas’ screams as they approached his room.  He nodded to the woman to unlock the door – it would be impossible to get Lucas to do so - and he needed to get inside as quickly as possible.

The room was sparsely furnished; everything was in shades of beige and white.  Nevertheless, Lucas was sitting in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth as he screamed.

The door closed behind Adam with a soft thud and he stood still.  Since Lucas showed no sign of knowing he was there, Adam slowly walked closer.  As he did so, he became aware that a small, but very fierce, tabby cat had appeared in front of Lucas.  At the same time a large black cat suddenly confronted it.

Adam squatted down and placed a hand on the back of the black cat.  It was rare his spirit animal became visible.  Although a guide, Adam spent most of his time on what could be described as ‘non-specialised’ work, and it was only when he was called to assist in the interrogation of a sentinel that his particular gifts were required.  And even then it was unusual for Thomas, the cat, to make an appearance.

Adam saw Lucas put out a hand and stroke the back of the tabby cat.  Adam needed to touch Lucas to get through to him, but this was going to be impossible.  Then he realised Thomas was reaching forward to touch noses with the tabby cat.  By keeping a hand on Thomas’ back Adam could make contact with Lucas.

 _What happened?_  He ventured.

 _I can hear the walls shouting at me_.

_Do you want to go somewhere else?_

_Yes._   The answer felt like a whimper.  _What’s his name?_

_Thomas._

Lucas held out his other hand and Thomas moved so Lucas could stroke him.  Adam realised, despite no longer having contact with the cat, his bond with Lucas remained strong.

Adam stood up.  _I’ll go and arrange somewhere for you._   A sense of panic shook Adam and at the same time he saw Lucas pull Thomas towards his chest.  The black cat didn’t try to resist.  _Or would you like to come and stay with me?_

_Yes, please.  Martha and I would like that._

 


End file.
